Love And Care
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Midorima Shintarou adalah pria dewasa yang anomali. Kaku, serius, pekerja keras, peduli, juga tsundere. Tetsuya tahu dan dia mensyukuri perhatian suaminya. Midofem!Kuro. AU. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, Fluffy, Midofem!Kuro, Plotless, Typo (s).

 **Summary:** Midorima Shintarou adalah pria dewasa yang anomali. Kaku, serius, pekerja keras, peduli, juga tsundere. Tetsuya tahu dan dia mensyukuri perhatian suaminya.

.

.

" _Are~~~_ ," Midorima Tetsuya urung menekan tombol dispenser untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Tangan kiri yang terbebas dari tugas apapun, bergerak meraih sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas galon air mineral beroksigen.

Meletakkan gelas di meja makan yang terletak di samping dispenser, Tetsuya memperhatikan lebih seksama benda dalam genggaman. Sebuah kardus halus nan mengkilap. Tertera beberapa kata berderet membentuk kalimat.

Serum dengan komposisi vitamin C, air mawar, Ion silver dan beberapa bahan herbal. Diramu dengan rumusan tertentu hingga berbentuk serum spray untuk wajah.

Midorima Tetsuya mengerutkan kening. Wanita dewasa tersebut cukup tahu bahwa benda yang dia pegang adalah salah satu kosmetik yang jarang ditemui dipasaran secara umum. Yang mengganggu adalah fakta bahwa semalam ketika dia mengambil air minum sebelum tidur, dia tak mendapati serum dalam wujud spray tersebut. Bahkan, setelah sarapan pun, salah satu jenis kosmetik itu tak ada di sana.

"Mungkin Shintarou-kun tahu benda ini kenapa ada disini."

Wanita yang kini mengikat ekor kuda rambut panjang sepunggungnya merogoh kantung rok, meraih ponsel pintar. Tanpa buang waktu menghubungi sang suami yang sedang bekerja di rumah sakit yang dikelola keluarga Midorima.

Panggilan pertama, gagal. Panggilan kedua, gagal juga. Memikirkan kemungkinan paling masuk akal tentang kesibukan seorang dokter yang menjadi profesi sang suami, Tetsuya memaklumi dan kembali mencoba menghubungi Shintarou dengan sabar.

" _Halo, Tetsuya. Maaf, aku benar-benar sibuk, nanodayo."_

Segaris senyum tipis sarat akan kelegaan terbit sia-sia karena taka da seorang pun di dapur yang melihat senyum Tetsuya. Reaksi ketika sang suami tercinta akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya. "Tak a pa-apa, Shintarou-kun. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktumu."

 _"Tak usah Kau pikirkan, nanodayo. Ada apa menelponku di luar jam makan siangku?"_

"Aku cuma mau bertanya tentang suatu benda yang kutemukan di dapur. Di atas galon, tepatnya. Shintarou-kun tahu kenapa benda tersebut ada di sana? Soalnya semalam sebelum kita tidur dan setelah kita sarapan tadi pagi benda tersebut tak ada di sana."

 _"Oh, serum berbentuk spray itu…. Aku lupa memberikannya padamu semalam. Aku ingat serum itu ada di dalam tas kerja tadi pagi. Jadi setelah kita sarapan, aku meletakkannya di situ karena terburu-buru."_

Kening halus berwarna pucat mengerut samar mendengar penjelasan suaminya di seberang telepon, "Shintarou-kun yang meletakkannya?"

 _"Iya, nanodayo. Kemarin aku bertemu salah satu temanku ketika kuliah dulu. Dia seorang dokter kulit, nanodayo. Lalu dia menawarkan serum itu padaku dan menjelaskan padaku manfaat dari serum tersebut."_

"Dan Shintarou-kun membelinya begitu saja?"

 _"Benar. Aku ingat denganmu. Dan aku yakin kalau serum ini juga bagus untuk kulit. Jadi, ya aku beli saja, nanodayo."_

"Shintarou-kun, itu salah satu kosmetik yang cukup mahal."

 _"Entahlah. Mungkin saja, nanodayo. Lagipula, harga sebanding dengan kualitas, nanodayo."_

"Aku tersanjung Shintarou-kun membelikan serum ini untukku. Aku bahagia sekali."

 _"Tak usah berlebihan, Tetsuya. Hm! Lagipula bukan pertama kalinya aku membeli benda-benda khusus wanita untukmu."_

Midorima Tetsuya bisa membayangkan semburat merah yang mengkhianati wajah maskulin nan menawan suaminya. Pun gestur membetulkan letak kacamata di tulang hidung. Wanita dewasa tersebut terkekeh geli. Tawa lembutnya makin panjang memanjakan indera pendengar lawan bicara di tempat lain, ketika pria dewasa berambut sewarna rumput mendengus protes mengetahui dengan pasti kalau dirinya ditertawakan.

Tak urung, beberapa menit terakhir telinganya dimanjakan suara tawa halus sang istri, Midorima Shintarou tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus dan terkekeh beberapa detik kemudian. Tak menyadari seorang perawat wanita yang baru mengantar sejumlah berkas, kini, dengan muka memerah cengar-cengir keluar dari ruangannya layaknya pasien gangguan jiwa akibat melihat kejadian langka yang begitu enak dipandang.

"Shintarou-kun, terima kasih."

"Tak usah, nanodayo. Kau istriku dan sepantasnya aku memberimu sesuatu seperti itu. Bukannya aku perhatian dan memperhatikan tiap hal terkecil darimu, nanodayo. Hanya saja, itu kewajibanku sebagai suamimu, Tetsuya."

"Hehehe, terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia Shintarou-kun begitu perhatian padaku. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil mendengar suara gugup sang suami diseberang telepon. Dengan suara yang berat dan dalam, ungkapan cinta lolos secara terbata-bata dan cukup kaku untuk ukuran seseorang yang telah menikah lebih dari dua tahun.

.

.

END

.

.

Seneeeng, akhirnya bisa bikin fic Midofem!Kuro. Yeeeyyy!  
Ah fic Midofem!Kuro dan AoHina-ku terbengkalai. Hah… moga bisa dilanjutin.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
